


By Starlight

by Astray



Series: The Apocalypse Officers [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fox is in too deep but will not stop, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, part of the Apocalypse Officers AU, the fluff is strong in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: Fox invites Rex for dinner, and has many plans for the evening. One being, paying Rex back for that recording of Rex and Wolffe. It all backfires. He and Rex have to start building a relationship that is not tied in to their respective lovers. And Fox still have to deal with the crushing loneliness when Wolffe is not there.





	By Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [propheticfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/propheticfire/gifts).



Fox was done for the day. Paperworks no longer metaphorically crowded his office, Thorne was in charge for the next shift. He had half a day until he had to go back. Twelve hours was not much, but they had to make do. Stone had to leave for whatever dumb shit the senators thought they needed an officer of the guard. Fox was not worried. Last time, it had been Thorne, who had to babysit rich conceited assholes while apparently being hit on by way too many people. Shot’s reaction had been hilarious - he almost exploded as Thorne was giving his report. Although Fox guessed he could not mock him: he was no better. He knew Wolffe had a life, and other partners. He had the pack. And Cody. And Rex. Fox sighed. He really was in too deep. He doubted he had any right to be, but he could not help the twinge of bitterness. 

He shook himself. He was a clone commander, and really, surviving was about the only thing he could hope for.  _ He cares about you. He loves you. He would not have bothered coming back to you otherwise.  _ And Fox was not dumb. Cody and Wolffe had history together, and if Wolffe had included him, it was because he wanted Fox to be there. And yes, Rex had been there, which made sense as Cody’s  _ riduur _ . It had been surprisingly easy at the time, and in a way, it still was. What they had. And he had noticed how Wolffe insisted to keep him to himself, rather than share with the pack. That alone spoke volumes. And Fox was not going to expect words from him. He did not need them. Even if sometimes, these words could soothe his mind.

Really, he needed to clear his head a bit. Speaking of, he heard that Skywalker was on Coruscant. Probably running after his Naboo Senator. It was a recurring topic in the Guard - how long until the rest of the galaxy finally caught on these two. They were about as discreet as strills engaging in mating rituals - minus the bloodshed and destruction of small mammals. They even had a betting pool for this. Anyway, Skywalker meant that Rex and the 501st was around. Maybe he could catch him around? With that thought, he rose from his desk, stretched, spine and shoulders popping. Why was he even bothering doing this with his armour on? Oh right. Regulations. Fucking regs. As if they made half of them just to hinder them. He had some time to get ready and eat. Heck, maybe he could grab a bite at Nerra’me on the way. 

He left for his quarters, thinking about what he would wear. Sometimes he actually liked wearing something that did not have ‘GAR’ written all over it. Of course, there was the matter of his face, but on Coruscant, no one cared very much, unless you were wearing your complete kit. And he had found that it was easier that way. He showered, secretly relishing the warm water after a day stuck in his office. It eased him. He washed his hair - and right now, it was clearly too long, but he gave about zero fucks about it. His hair was long enough that it had stop doing what Shot called the ‘poof thing’, which was for the best. 

He honestly looked way too young with this. He slicked his hair back, and sure, it would not hold that long, but having cardboard on your head was unpleasant as heck. He dressed quickly. Non-descript black clothes, with a button-down shirt that was very soft, and a jacket that he had found in his office one day. He still had no idea who left it there, but it was black, with silver accents on the sides, and he liked it. Plus, he could still have weapons on him, if he chose to. He had a knife with him, that was enough. 

On his way to Nerra’me, he commed Rex, asking him if he was up to grab something to eat together.He was there before Rex even replied, so he just went to greet Silais and Chi’da - who practically toppled him over while balancing a tray on her left hand. How she even did that. 

“You finally got out of your lair, I see.”

“The promise of food always helps.” He was not really hungry when he left the barracks but right then, with the smell of nuna masala, Rylothian spice, he was starving. 

“Before a night out?” She called as she went to the back. There were only a few customers, mostly Twi’leks and other  _ vode _ . Some he knew, he greeted all, as was the custom in this place. Like a big family of strangers gathering for a meal, in a way. 

“You know me too well.” 

He hopped on a stool at the counter, and was grateful for the steaming mug of tea that Silais set in front of him. 

“You look like you could use some fuel, Fox.”

“Paperworks do that. The  _ vode  _ on the field have no idea how much paperwork.”

“Even the commanders?”

“I lost a bet to Cody. Somehow I end up placing orders for every one. Thank Manda they can’t dump their reports on me, because they would.”

“I thought Shot liked the paperwork?”

“That’s because he likes it that I’m not still in the office. But the 212th is a shipwreck.”

Silais laughed, and Fox could not help smiling too. He nodded at the waitress who came in from the back. Used to work at 79’s, but had asked to leave to work here. He did not expect Chi’da to hug him. 

“A night out, but you aren’t ready.”

“True, I still have my clothes on.”

She smacked the back of his head. “Thank goodness. Still waiting for your date to answer? Come on, we’ll get you ready.”

No matter how much he protested - it was not a date, and really, Chi’da, it’s not necessary. But he knew better - and followed her. Chi’da actually stood up to everyone, whacked both Sinker and Wolffe with a spoon that time they tried to steal the bread she had made to go with their food. He just did not want to argue. And as someone who had worked in nightclubs, he could imagine what she had in mind. Thus, he sat down on the seat she pointed out once they had gotten upstairs, and remained perfectly still as she proceeded to apply makeup. He closed his eyes obediently when Chi’da applied duochrome shadow to his lids - a bronze colour that Chi’da said would look much better on him than on her anyway. She let him pick the accent colour - between a beetle green, blue, and copper. He picked the blue one - it was dark, and had a sheen about it. The liner was next.

“How comfortable are you with lipstick, Fox?”

He cocked an eyebrow at her. “Very. So long it holds.”

“What kind of person would offer you anything that could not at least last a whole busy night?”

“What do you have, then?”

“For you, it’ll be a light stain, just to enhance your lips. Bronze tints work well on you. Blue might be a bit outrageous and would make you look like a corpse.”

“You have blue lipstick?”

“Fox, honey, I have every colour available, even some colours that I can’t see but other folks would. I’m not offering to dust you in sparkles, you’ll just get these everywhere.”

He had to bite his tongue not to say anything about partner marking anyway - because hey, there was no reason Rex would accept, and besides, he was not going to say that to Chi’da anyway. Although, from her expression, she got it. 

“Let’s get you back downstairs, you menace. Hopefully your date is not here yet.”

As they went back downstairs, he checked his comm - Rex was on his way. Chi’da let him sit at his usual table, gave him a fresh mug of tea - and a knowing smile. 

Fox had not been sitting very long when he picked up footsteps coming his way. Slow, deliberate. He did not move, waiting for Rex to come up to him. He could sense his presence, smell the ozone and metal that clung to them all no matter if they just got out of the shower. He focused on him, his skin prickling in anticipation when Rex bent - breath hot on his ear. 

“You’ve been very naughty, Fox. Sending me a video under pretense that it was a mistake. Might take more than dinner.” A brush of lips under his ear. Had Fox been less used to teasing, he would have straight up whined. He knew - heck, he had heard that recording from when Rex and Wolffe worked out their frustration, so he knew that Re could manage the Sex Growl, but damn That had been a barely audible purr that had shot straight to Fox’s cock, making him feel that telltale tightening in his lower belly. He had not moved, though. Did not even reach out for Rex, who straightened up and went to sit in front of him. 

He was wearing a dark blue shirt, which was a new one. Fox had only ever seen Rex in armour, formal greys, blacks - or naked. His mind temporarily lapsed back to that time when they had painted their marks on Rex’s body. Back to the present, and Rex was smirking at him. Fox answered in kind, before gesturing to the menu. They ordered food, and Chi’da teased them about taking the least spicy food available. Which was plenty spicy enough, unless you were called Shot and had no tastebuds left. 

“Your call was a surprise, I have to admit.”

It was not what Fox expected, but he could do with straightforward. “Call it a spur of the moment.”

“He’s been deployed for longer this time.” It was no a question. And Fox understood - of course Rex would know. 

“The days are longer here, I guess. We’re just guard dogs and paper pushers.” He had not meant to say that. “But I didn’t call you to talk about jobs. You’re on leave. No need to listen to me ramble.” He breathed deeply, clearing his head. It was a mistake. Why would he call Rex indeed? And to think he had let Chi’da deck him in his clubbing glory. And what for? 

Rex reached out for his hand. Touch light. Neither of them spoke for a while. 

“You can talk to me, or just not talk. But I’ll stay with you, if that’s alright.”

Fox just nodded, not capable to speak, his throat constricting and the dam threatening to break. He breathed deeper, and Rex squeezed his hand - imprinting a rhythm that Fox followed without thinking about it, until he had calmed down. Just in time for Chi’da to bring their plates. He did not dare look at her, and she did not ask. But she did put her hand on his shoulder as she retreated. 

“Do I really look so bad?”

“You’re gorgeous, Fox’ika. Your seams are cracking somewhat, though.” Rex offered him a smile. Fox tried to smile back - and instead, felt like he was going to fall apart completely. 

“Great.” Although it probably came across as a  _ thank you _ . He did manage a tiny smile, in the end. 

They ate in silence, although Rex did not let go of Fox’s hand - and it was like a lifeline. It kept him in the moment, preventing his brain from going all over the place. Only when they were finished and Rex managed to convince Chi’da that they could pay at least for part of their meals, come on, did they get up to leave. And Fox had had a plan, originally. A plan that involved alcohol, and 79’s, and dancing, and sex. But that plan was quickly fading into oblivion, and he seriously felt like he was letting Rex down. He did not meet Rex’s gaze until they were outside, and Rex leaned into him. Fox was the one to reach out for him this time. In the anonymity of that behemoth of a mindless city. So small, insignificant. But not totally alone. 

“Want to see something?” 

“You’re keeping your clothes on in public, thank you.”

Fox smiled. “Not a problem.” He looked at Rex, a bit hesitant. “So?”

“I’d like that, yeah.”

Fox did not give himself time to think about that one. He hailed a cab and immediately gave the address. It was higher in the city - a place where you could see the night sky. It was not the exact address. But it was close enough. It was his space, and he did not want to share it. Did not want anyone on Coruscant to remember that place even existed. He guided Rex up elevators and stairs, until they reached a rooftop garden, near the Healing Center. The air was crisp, more breathable. And from there, you could see the sky like you could not anywhere else. He had found the place while on patrol once. 

It was a garden with trees, and flowers that had grown wild, and a small alcove with a structure over which you could activate a shield in case of rain. He led Rex through the garden to it, until Rex stopped. He turned around to find Rex with his face turned upward. Eyes closed, his face washed over by starlight. Too high from light pollution to spoil it. Fox suddenly grew self-conscious. Maybe it was a stupid thing that he just did. 

Rex was staring at him, now. There was something - reverent? - in the way he reached out, hands framing Fox’s face. His touch was so gentle, it was breaking him. 

“ _ Vor’e _ , Fox. This is. It’s beautiful.” 

He brushed it off, saying it was not much - while it was, indeed, a lot more than anything he had ever given anyone.

“Fox. It is. And I’m grateful that you share this with me. I really am.” 

And Fox believed him, even as Rex kissed him - soft and gentle, barely there. It made Fox’s heart ache.  _ Stay with me please. _

Arms around him, and a hand in his hair, soothing. Solid warmth. “As long as you need,  _ Fox’ika. _ ” 

They eventually lied down in the nest of blankets and pillows that Fox had made, and there was no light other than the soft glow of stars. Rex carefully undressed him - nothing sexual, and it was new for Fox. But it was learning, for both of them. Learning the boundaries of their relationship. Lovers of past lovers. Fox slowly reciprocated - getting reacquainted with the sense of Rex’s skin under his hands. Warm, and alive, and again, with that eerie, floating sense of being out of time and space. A moment suspended with just them. They barely spoke, if only to offer reassurances. Mando’a intermingling with Basic. 

Lying there, head on Rex’s shoulder, with Rex’s arm around his back, Fox suddenly got overwhelmed with that deep sense of loneliness that he refused to acknowledge. It was crushing him. He had no idea why now - except he knew. Sometimes, it was just him and the stars, and being stuck there, and knowing that Wolffe was out there somewhere. Fox was just grateful for General Koon, whom apparently could be trusted not to be reckless. 

“How do you handle it?” He could not hold it in. It poured out of him. Rex tightened his hold on him, hugging him so that Fox was half-lying on top of him. Fox clung to him. He could barely breathe. 

Rex had no platitude to give him - he had no idea. He did not always handle it. He bottled it up, until the next time he saw Cody. But, “it’s easier for us - our generals work together a lot.” Rex simply held him, hands soothing his skin, until his breathing eased. 

“I’m here for you, Fox. Come to me anytime.”

“I-” He had no words. 

“I know. It’s okay. I know.” 

They stayed like that for a few more moments, Rex kissed his temple, his hair, telling Fox how he was loved, and how Rex was there, and was not going anywhere. And Fox felt a twinge of guilt for kissing Rex - it was not his place - he was not Cody - he was not-

Rex softly shushed him, and kissed him back, deepening the kiss. And it was nothing like what Fox was used to. Careful and tentative touches, deep breaths that itched in the night, and the softness of the pillows, the roughness of calluses and scars. It was not love. It was caring, and affection. Slowly, Fox let go of his thoughts, easing into a pattern and getting lost in the sensations of Rex’s skin, his touch, his lips, his voice. It was slow and soft and natural and when sleep claimed them, it was clad in peace and contentment. Fox would never regret having called Rex on that day, nor showing him his personal haven. Because being able to share it was something he had so desperately needed - and Rex had accepted and understood. Fox gratefully accepted that debt, which did not feel like one, even when dawn was rising - no regrets showed. 

 


End file.
